


A Literal Scrapbook

by ClaireWhitmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireWhitmore/pseuds/ClaireWhitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scrapbook is messy, it's full of everything, an essence of what was. It has smiles, sadness and the moments when you laugh for no good reason and just want to be with someone that loves you dearly. This is the Marauder's scrapbook, literally. It's a big bundle of warm fuzzy blankets, cheap wine and the comic section of the paper on a rainy day, just in the form of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting It Right

Most of the time –aside from on the quidditch pitch- James Potter got things wrong.

Thinking that Lily would notice him if he hexed Severus Snape's tongue to twice its size, he certainly got her attention, just for the wrong reasons.

Making a Polyjuice Potion illegally on school grounds to transform into Lily Evans for a short amount of time only so he could see her naked.

Misreading the signs that two of his best friends were gay together, as opposed to gay apart.

Being overconfident with that Charms OWL he spent half the time scrawling Lily's initials onto the back of the paper. He failed. This was followed, again, by the hexing of Severus.

Even though he had such an awful track record, he managed to get things right sometimes, because if he didn't his ego would only be plenty enough for three people, and not enough for James Potter.

"Lily," James wrapped his hand into Lily's. "I did something for you."

Lily, biting her lip, knowing what nearly always happened after James said those words, followed him up to the boys dormitories.

"James…" Lily's face fell.

Inside the boys dormitory, of which was constantly messy apart from the sectioned off area that belonged to Remus, was what seemed like a thousand pillows, pale blankets and bed sheets. Then, on almost every possible surface, hung twinkling fairy lights, bewitched to sponge from the magic within the walls of Hogwarts. Every surface was reflecting from the light that they threw across the room.

"I made you a pillow fort!" James exclaimed. "Sirius helped, and Remus helped with the charms on the lights and Peter… well, Peter tried."

"It's wonderful."

"Well, I do try." James admitted.

The pillow fort stayed in the seventh year boys' dormitory until they left Hogwarts seven months later.


	2. Getting It Wrong

Sirius, however, most of the time –miraculously- got things right.

Somehow, he did well in school.

He somehow managed to fall for his best friend that was also gay for him.

Overall, he got away with most of the rule breaking he carried off.

However, on this particularly drizzly and grey Sunday morning, Sirius Black got something wrong.

Very, very wrong.

"James…" He whispered, barely able to force the word from his lips over all the shock. "James!"

James appeared few moments later, his scruffy hair in all sorts of positions.

"I-I broke Remus' book." He stammered.

James' face dropped too. "Shoot, how'd you manage that?"

There was a damp, unpleasant touch to the air.

Sirius and James were both fully aware that there were two things Remus loved: Books and Sirius.

"Dropped it in the bath." He whispered, holding up the waterlogged collection of pages for James to inspect.

"You're so dead."

Suddenly, lightning struck over Sirius' face. Grinning a toothy smile, he looked James directly in the eye and said "I'm going to order him twelve hundred books from Flourish and Blotts!".

Laughing airily, he went out of the room. This only left James in the empty and poorly lit dormitory, muttering about how that probably wasn't a responsible way to spend his uncle's inheritance.


	3. Noticing

When everything else was falling to ruin, when Remus was failing Potions, when he had a rough transformation a few days back, when he was sick or cold or hungry he didn't need anything to numb his feelings or pain. He didn't settle for the drink like a middle aged man that had made some risky economic choices. He didn't need to settle for any sort of substance to keep him functioning. These days he didn't even need chocolate.

You see, whenever he felt sad or slightly less than average he only needed to see Sirius smile, laugh or to see his face alight with some explosive joy that came from the pit of his stomach.

That's the thing, when you're hopelessly falling for someone every single one of your senses becomes more electrified and sensitive. Strangely, your senses are only acute as long as you're around the reason you've fallen in love with. This does not necessarily mean the said person knows about your condition, none the less.

You begin to notice little things. Remus laughs at the way Sirius' eyes crinkle to touch his hairline and tickles the bridge of his nose. He also seems to hear Sirius' breathing change pace, his foot move from under the table in class. He is a bit too aware of Sirius when he's sitting next to him at breakfast, he can measure the amount of space between their arms. He's counted how many breaths Sirius has taken since he dropped his fork.

Remus recites the joke Lily told him yesterday. He pronounces the three sentences clearly, darting his eyes to meet Sirius' for a fraction of a second. Remus presses his thumb into the blunt side of the knife to distract himself and to throw Sirius out of his head.

It's almost hopeless, a warm honey coloured syrup is making its way through Remus' lean frame. It's making him feel a bit lightheaded, actually.

He focuses on the cool metal, sliding the tip of his thumb to brush against the engraved patterns at the handle.

He finishes the joke. He then dares to look at Sirius one more time.

Then he counts until he laughs.

Three, two, one.

Sirius' chuckle shatters everything Remus ever knew at once. For a moment Remus doesn't feel anything at all apart from the reflected joy Sirius is illuminating. He doesn't know which ways up or down or where he is.

Then he remembers that he's with Sirius. And everything seems to be fine again.

"Nice one," Sirius commented, his smile was still etched onto his face. It almost extended past his jaw and with every second it lasted on his face, Remus would be smiling for an additional hour. "You okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm completely fine."


End file.
